warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit=Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Ampferschweif *Weißpfote *Weidenpfote *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchfell *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Spinnenpfote *Feuerstern *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Rußpelz *Schlammfell *Wolkenschweif *Fleckenschweif *Regenpelz *Aschenpelz *Dornenkralle *Lichtherz *Farnpelz *Rostfell *Zedernherz (nicht namentlich) *Wolfstritt (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Eichhornpfote *Rabenpfote *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Krähenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Geißel *Schwarzstern *Braunstern *Fetzenstern (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." *Feuer und Tiger Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Schlucht (nur im Original) ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ****Kinderstube ****Ginstertunnel ****Frischbeutehaufen (nur im Original) ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ***Schlangenfelsen **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager **Baumgeviert Tiere *Zecke *Tiger *Igel *Hund **Meute *Vogel Heilmittel *Mäusegalle Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinverletzung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Monster, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, SternenClan, FlussClan, WindClan, BlutClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Schüler, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Ältester, Heiler, Heilerschüler (nur im Deutschen), Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Blattleere, Mond, Blattfall, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "Und Igel lernen fliegen." Wissenswertes *Seite 30: "(...), was sie an jenem Tag auf (...)" - Statt an jenem müsste es "am vorherigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the day before ist (vgl. Seite 19 von Moonrise) *Seite 31: Der Satzrest "(...) could go along the ravine and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von Moonrise) *Seite 32: Der Abschnitt "Leafpaw gazed at the busy, peaceful camp, and could hardly keep back a wail of despair. As soon as the apprentices spotted Leafpaw, they stopped their practice fight and stared at her, then started whispering urgently together. Even the cats in the returning patrol gave her an uneasy look as they padded over to the fresh-kill pile." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 21 von Moonrise) *Seite 32: "Blattpfote nickte nur kurz." - Statt nur müsste es "düster" oder "niedergeschlagen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bleakly ist (vgl. Seite 22 von Moonrise) *Seite 33: Der Satz "Leafpaw could see how reluctant he was to go on, how he had to force himself to speak." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blattpfote konnte sehen, wie es ihm wiederstrebte, fortzufahren und wie er sich zum Reden zwingen musste.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blattpfote sah, wie schwer ihm seine Rede fiel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von Moonrise) *Seite 34: Der Satzrest "(...) of her head." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 23 von Moonrise) *Seite 34: "(...) Unheil steht uns allen bevor." - Statt steht (...) bevor müsste es "hängt über" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hangs over ist (vgl. Seite 23 von Moonrise) *Seite 35: "(...), dass sich der SternenClan irrte, entgegen (...)" - Statt sich (...) irrte müsste es "versagt hatte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von had failed ist (vgl. Seite 24 von Moonrise) *Seite 36: Rauchfell wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *Seite 37: "(...), fauchte Wolkenschweif." - Statt fauchte müsste es "knurrte" oder "grummelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grunted ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Moonrise) *Seite 37: Der Begriff "Gefährtin" wird fälschlicherweise mit Partnerin übersetzt (vgl. Seite 26 von Moonrise) *Seite 37: "(...), um ihn zu trösten." - Statt trösten müsste es "beschwichtigen" oder "beruhigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von reassuring ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Moonrise) *Seite 38: "Mit der Schwanzspitze forderte sie (...)" - Statt der Schwanzspitze müsste es "einem Schwanzwinken" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wave of her tail ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Moonrise) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...) toward the ShadowClan border." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 27 von Moonrise) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...) back and forth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von Moonrise) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Every one of the ThunderClan cats stopped to stare across the hard black surface." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Jede einzelne der DonnerClan-Katzen hielt an, um über die harte, schwarze Oberfläche zu starren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die DonnerClan-Katzen blieben wie erstarrt stehen und blickten über die Zerstörung vor ihnen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Moonrise) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "Though she said nothing,(...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von Moonrise) *Seite 41: Der Satzrest "(...) seasons before." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 29 von Moonrise) *Seite 41: "(...) Feuerstern die Uferböschung (...)" - Vor dem Wort Uferböschung müsste "gegenüberliegende" stehen, da im Original die Rede von opposite ist (vgl. Seite 29 von Moonrise) *Seite 41: "(...), der den Geruch nach SchattenClan (...)" - Vor dem Wort Geruch müsste "ranzigen" oder "widerlichen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von rank ist (vgl. Seite 29 von Moonrise) *Seite 41: "(...) von Braunstern, der (...)" - Vor dem Wort Braunstern müsste "dem Mörder" stehen, da im Original die Rede von murderer ist (vgl. Seite 29 von Moonrise) *Seite 41: "(...) in die dichte Finsternis unter (...)" - Statt dichte Finsternis müsste es "bedrückende Stille" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gloomy silence ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Moonrise) *Seite 43: Zedernherz' Beschreibung (gray) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Moonrise) *Seite 43: Der Satzteil "(...), trying to remember her fighting moves." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), während sie versuchte, sich an ihre Kampfzüge zu erinnern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wie sie es in ihren Trainingsstunden gelernt hatte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 2nl:Maannacht/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise